


The Emperor's Consort

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor References to Past Emotional Abuse, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotal finally has time to relax and he'd like to do so with his consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Consort

It had been far too long since Kotal had had a moment to relax. While he knew becoming emperor would guarantee him a busy life, he could not have anticipated some of the difficulties which plagued him. Few suspect that their trusted adviser will be a servant to a fallen elder god, after all.

But now, he could finally take time to himself. He stood in his bedroom, looking out his window at Z'Unkahrah while the sun set casting the city in shadow. Some vendors were closing their stalls for the day, but many stayed hoping for enough costumers to turn in their required daily profit.

There was a careful knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kotal didn't bother to ask who it was, he knew just by the knock.

The door swung open without a sound and someone stepped in before closing the door with a small thud. The person approached the emperor, clearly making an effort to make noise as they walked. If Kotal had any doubts about who it was, they were eased by the sound of claws tapping against stone floors.

“You requessted my pressence, my lord?” Reptile asked and Kotal couldn't help but smile at hearing his voice.

Kotal drew the curtains closed as he spoke. “I did. We have not had time to ourselves in a long while.” Still smiling, he turned to face Reptile. “Will you give me the pleasure of your company for the evening?”

Blood rushed to Reptile's cheeks in an almost imperceptible blush. Anyone but Kotal would not have even noticed the slight change in color through his scales, but Kotal had familiarized himself with the details of Reptile's face.

“Of course, emperor.”

At this, Kotal frowned. “I would like you here of your own will and not merely because of my status.”

Reptile's eyes widened for a second. “My apologiess. It wass only out of habit.” Reptile shyly took Kotal's hand. “I wish to sspend the night with you, Ko'atal”

The smile returned to Kotal's face and he stroked Reptile's cheek with the back of his hand. “My sweet Reptile.” Kotal lifted Reptile's chin and leaned down to place a kiss against Reptile's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Reptile and lifted him into the air, keeping his lips on him the whole time.

Kotal carried Reptile to his bed, kissing down the length of his neck as he moved. Kotal set Reptile down and began tugging off Reptile's belt while he kissed up the other side of his neck. Once the belt was removed, Kotal was able to pull off Reptile's armor. Firmly he stroked down on the exposed scales of Reptile's chest. One of the first things Kotal had learned about Reptile was the need to extra pressure when touching him, he couldn't feel gentle caresses through his scales.

They had been together for months now and Reptile still was unsure as to how to please his emperor. Even the mere act of running his hands through Kotal's hair felt too presumptuous. Instead, Reptile balled up the sheets in his fists. His breathing hitched as Kotal slowly worked his way down his chest leaving kisses in his wake.

Once he reached the hem of Reptile's pants, Kotal stopped. He looked up at his lover and smiled. “Precious Reptile, you know you are permitted to touch me.”

Reptile nervously looked at his claws. “I'm not ssuited to ssuch gentle thingss.”

Kotal raised himself back up to place a kiss on Reptile's cheek. “That is what I love about you. You have a warrior's body,” Kotal leaned closer to whisper, “Please, let me feel it.”

Reptiles swallowed hard and nodded slightly. Still nervous, Reptile moved his hands so one was threaded in Kotal's hair while the other made small circles on his shoulder.

“Perfect.” Kotal once again kissed down Reptile's chest, his hands stroking down the sides of his torso.

This time, when he reached the hem of Reptile's pants, he gripped the fabric and tugged them down. He was pleased to see that Reptile was already fully erect and he pressed a kiss to the head. Unlike the rest of Reptile's green and brown coloring, his penis was a bright purple, something which had surprised Kotal the first time he saw it.

Kotal kissed down the brightly colored shaft to press his mouth against Reptile's cloaca. Keeping his tongue flat, he gave long licks to his entrance while running his hands down Reptile's thighs. Kotal lifted up one of Reptile's knees to allow for a better angle for him to plunge his tongue inside.

Reptile's fist clenched in Kotal's hair. Soft hisses escaped his mouth as he tried to breath. The hand not in Kotal's hair once again gripped the sheets at his side. Soon, there was a warmth over it as Kotal covered Reptile's hand in his own.

Kotal gave one final long lick from Reptile's cloaca to the tip of his cock and immediately took the entire length into his mouth. It was no challenge for him to swallow all of Reptile's girth. Reptile's eyes bolted open and his head slammed back against the bed as his sharply sucked in air. Kotal hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Reptile. He bobbed his head up and down while humming around the base of the shaft as his tongue danced around the head. With his free hand, Kotal massaged Reptile's cloaca before carefully plunging a finger inside. Reptile cried out in pleasure, pulling his legs closer to his chest to better accommodate Kotal.

Slowly, Kotal released Reptile making the lizard whine. From a drawer next to his bed, Kotal pulled out a bottle of oil and coated his fingers with the substance.

“I do not wish to harm my consort.” Kotal said with a smile.

Reptile wasn't given a chance to react to the title before Kotal again slipped a finger inside him and swallowed his cock. He trashed his head from side to side and panted heavily. One hand was immediately wrapped back in the emperor's hair while the other laced fingers with Kotal's own hand.

A second finger and then a third found their way into Reptile. Gently pumping in and out of the soft flesh. Reptile closed his eyes tightly as his body tensed up.

“I... I...” Reptile could barely get words out through his fast panting.

With something akin to a screech, Reptile came. His seed shot hot and fast into Kotal's mouth. His limbs tensed while the pleasure shocked through his body. His breath was hot against the cool scales of his face.

Kotal swallowed all of Reptile's cum then looked up into Reptile's eyes. “Will you be able to handle more tonight?”

Reptile's breathing was slowly becoming even again. “Of coursse.”

Kotal smiled. He tucked his arms under Reptile's shoulders. He pressed his lips down on Reptile in a long, firm kiss, fingers stroking over his scales.

Reptile ran his hands down Kotal's chest. His claws lightly scraped against sensitive nipples making Kotal gasp against Reptile's mouth. Reptile could feel Kotal's erection against his leg and he playfully rubbed his shin against it. He lightly pushed against Kotal's chest.

“Em- Ko'atal. May I... asssissst you?” Reptile asked.

“You may.” Kotal said, pressing his forehead against Reptile's. He then stood up to remove his clothing before laying on the bed next to Reptile.

Reptile climbed on top of him,. He could only straddle one of Kotal's thighs, to straddle his hips Reptile would have had to stretch his legs obscenely wide. Though that would no doubt happen later. Without lips, he could not leave a gentle trail of kisses down his chest as Kotal had done for him. Instead, he lightly ran the tips of his claws along Kotal's chest. Kotal gave a pleased sigh at the sensation.

Shifting down Kotal slightly, Reptile was able to wrap his tongue around Kotal's impressive girth. Even with lips and a mouth not full of sharp teeth, it was unlikely that Reptile would have been able to take all of Kotal in his mouth. Using his tongue was the best solution. Reptile found that he was able to tease at Kotal's entrance using the tip of his tongue. Kotal moaned, a deep sound that seemed to fill the room. Kotal reached for one of Reptile's hands and pressed his wrist against his lips before simply stroking it with his thumb as he moaned.

Seeing his emperor in such a vulnerable position was overwhelming for Reptile. Certainly, Kotal had told him numerous times about how much he loved him, but years of harsh treatment took their toll. It was hard for Reptile to truly accept Kotal's words as true. But seeing him like this, it struck Reptile that Kotal truly meant it.

“Reptile,” Kotal's voice was breathy, “please, I do not wish to finish so soon.”

Reptile released Kotal. Immediately, Kotal pulled Reptile forward to press their foreheads together before pressing his lips to Reptile's mouth, his cheek, his neck. Kotal carefully placed a hand behind Reptile's head and another cupping his ass. Slowly, being sure that he was supporting Reptile, Kotal lifted him as he stood up.

Kotal moved his hand behind Reptile's head to cushion it as he pressed his lover against the wall. Reptile wrapped his legs around Kotal's waist, pulling him closer.

Kotal looked into Reptile's eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Yess.”

Kotal slowly lowered Reptile onto his cock, carefully watching his face for any sign of discomfort. A pleased hiss escaped Reptile.

“Are you alright?” Kotal wanted to be certain that he had not harmed Reptile.

“Yess...” Reptile held on to Kotal's shoulders.

Kotal kissed Reptile's forehead before he began slowly moving, setting an easy rhythm. Reptile's grip on him was strong enough that Kotal was able to moved the hand that has been on Reptile's ass and instead stroke Reptile in time with his thrust.

“Pleasse, Kotal... You will not break me.”

The meaning was understood and Kotal increased his pace. His own grunting drowning out the soft hisses that Reptile was making. Kotal tried to quiet his own voice that he could better hear his lover, but was unsuccessful.

Reptile knew he would not last long. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm, and Kotal felt so wonderful inside him, and his hand was warm and pleasant around his cock, and just seeing Kotal's flushed face would have probably been enough.

Close to release, Reptile began to fade into invisibility. He normally had no problem controlling his abilities, but being so overtaken with pleasure made it difficult.

Kotal only smiled and moved faster, leaning forward to whisper in Reptile's ear, “Go ahead.”

That was all it took. Blinking out from visibility, Reptile came. The world going silent for a second as a heated pleasure spread through him. His claws dug into Kotal, breaking skin, something he would apologize for later.

Soon after, Kotal found his own release. He came loudly, his voice echoing in the room. No doubt, anyone nearby heard him but they wouldn't dare speak of it.

Withdrawing from Reptile, Kotal again touched their foreheads together while he waited for his breathing to calm.

“Thank you.”

Reptile nearly responded by saying it was his duty, but he stopped himself. He remained silent and lightly rubbed his forehead against Kotal.

Kotal smiled and carried Reptile back to the bed, gently setting him down before climbing in himself. He pulled Reptile close and peppered his face with kisses.

“Sweet Reptile.” Kotal murmured.

Kotal stroked Reptile's back until he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
